I've missed you
by superstar1030
Summary: "You're…your pregnant"  They tried to make the long distace thing work after all Jade was in new york at collge Beck was in Hollywood doing movies. their daughter 3 years old didnt even know she had a dad. that all changes when Beck comes to vist. Bade!
1. Pregnate?

I Missed You

Jades Pov

A Year before Graduation

I was at my locker at Hollywood arts drinking a coffee when…. "JADE JADE JADE!" yelled Cat. "WHAT?" I shouted back. "Did you keep it" asked Cat. "Keep what" I said. Then Cat's eyes filled with water. "The promise we made in kindergarten that we both w-would apply t-to Julliard and go to college together" cried Cat. "Oh that promise yeah of course I did" I said "do you mind if I asked Beck to apply too" I continued. "No I don't mind" replied Cat. "Good cause I did" I said.

3 weeks before Graduation

I went up to cat before Sikowitz's class. "Did you get in" I asked her. "You first" she said. We spent 2 minutes arguing about who should go first then we finally agreed to say at the same time. "I got in" we both said. Than we hugged, I know what you're thinking I don't hug but I was too existed. I was going to college with my best friend. Then Beck walked in. "Beck" I said "did you get in" I continued as I sat down on his lap. "To Julliard" he asked. "NO! To the strip club, YES TO JULLIARD! OH and by the way if you do ever get into a strip club you will wake up one morning under water" I told him. "No I didn't" he replied but he seemed fine with it? "WHAT? But why are so happy" I said. "Because I applied to Julliard to be with you and also I got a HUGE movie offer so if I got in I would decline the offer and go to college but now I can do my movie" Beck said. "I'm going to miss you" I said. "I'll miss you too" he said. Then I pulled him into a deep kiss. The bell rang and I sat in the seat next to him.

At graduation

"Now presenting the graduating class of 2013" said are principle Helen. We through are caps in the air. Right then Beck kissed me. We all took off our robes reveling our fabulous clothes.

Beck's Pov

I was finished rolling up my sleeves when I saw what Jade was wearing. She looked so beautiful. She was wearing a SHORT sleeveless black and red dress with black heals. Her hair had red streaks in it today. She looked so HOT! "You look great babe" I said holding her waist. "I better I spent 2 hours in front of the mirror" she said "but you don't look so bad either" she continued.

After the party

I invited Jade to my Rv. We had a make out session and she ripped my shirt open. We went a little too far. After that Jade and I got dressed and we sat down. I put my arm around her. "When do you have to start filming" she asked. "In July" I said. "Do remember when Cat and I went to New York in7th grade to do 13 the musical" she asked me. "Yeah" I replied. "Well Cat's family still has a house up there so sometime in the summer I might go up there you know to get familiar with the campus" she said.

2 days later

Jade's Pov

I woke one morning feeling like I'm about to throw up. I ran to my bathroom and threw up in the toilet. Then I realized I had missed my period this month. No I couldn't be I thought. So I went to Walgreens to buy a pregnancy test. I was on my way to the check out than I froze. Apparently she got a summer job working at Walgreens. I cannot buy a pregnancy test with TORI VEGA at the checkout. She already thinks I'm a slut! I grabbed a magazine and some black nail polish, turned off my phone so it wouldn't ring and walked to the check out. "Yeah mom I got the test. Uh huh are you sure you might be pregnant" I said to no one "alright be right home bye" I continued. "Hi jade I haven't seen you since graduation" said Tori. "And I'd like to keep it that way, Vega" I said. "Alright have a nice day and wow there might be a new baby in your life" said Vega. "I seriously hope not" I muttered. Then I left the store. Don't get me wrong if I have this baby( if there is one) ill keep it and love it to pieces, but having a child the first year of collage while my boyfriend is on the other side of the country is NOT one of my top priorities. I drove home as quickly as possible. MAN this the longest 3 minutes of my life! I kicked the door as hard as I could. 3 MINUETS LATER "okay time for the results" I said. I looked at the test and…positive. My heart sunk.

Becks pov

I was lying on my my bed checking my friend's updates on the slap I went to Jades page to see what she was up to. It looked like she just updated.

**Jade West's page**

**Newest update:**

**I feel sick to my stomach**

**Mood: Barfy: o**

**C****at:**_** oh I'm sorry Jadey **_

**J****ade: **_**never call me that again**_

**B****eck:**_** I'm sorry babe, want me to come over**_

**J****ade:**_** no I'll come over there we have to talk**_

**T****ori:**_** that can't be good**_

**J****ade:**_** I'm not breaking up with him Vega **_

I waited till Jade came over.

Jade's pov

"Beck hi" I said. "Hey babe" he said. "You should sit down" I told him. "I don't know what happened, I'm really scared please don't make me go through this myself because I love you so much" I burst out. "Jade what ARE you talking about? Go through what alone? He asked. "I uh well" I couldn't spit it out "here I said handing him the test. "You're…your pregnant" he said. I started to cry hysterically. He sat down next to me and pulled me into a hug. "I would never leave you" he said. "But you have your big movie to worry about" I said. "You are always my number one priority pregnant or not" then he pulled me into a passionate kiss.

At college

I haven't seen Beck in 3 years. He invited Cat, Andre, Tori, Robbie, our daughter, Alexa, and I to see out to see his movie. Alexa and I didn't go. You want to know why fine I'll tell you. 3 years ago 6 months after Alexa was born Cat was babysat her. I went to get some diapers. I figured while I was there I should get a magazine for the plane ride to see Beck's movie. Teen vogue (no), Tiger Beat (no), People (no) WAIT! I looked at the cover again there was a picture of Beck MY BECK! And he was kissing Emily Johnson (the model). I bought the magazine used my favorite scissors (yes the one cat got me for Christmas in high school) cut out that picture wrote we're over on it stuck it in an envelope sent it to beck and I haven't been in contact with him since. Anyways Sophia Michelle was making a sequel to up town down town called inside out on Broadway and I was got the lead. It started out with the end of uptown downtown so I had to sing Finally Falling.

At Rehearsal

"Suddenly my choice is clear, I knew when only you and I here" I sang. "And beautiful is all I see" sang my co-star Jesse. I looked into Jesse's eyes trying to look like I'm in love with him. I looked at his face and I saw Beck! "Finally falling falling" I finally sang. "Great work! Jade GREAT acting you really looked like you loved him" said the director.

At home

Cat's Pov

"30 ready or not here I come" I said. Alexa and I were playing hide and seek. "Hehe she'll never find us Berry" said Alexa. I followed her voice into Jades room. She wasn't hiding she was sitting on Jades bed looking a picture. "Auntie Cat who is that" she asked pointing to a picture of Beck and Jade. "Well that's your mommy" I said Jade doesn't like to talk about Beck. "No who's that" she said pointing to Beck. Then I said "um well oh that's um that's". "That's your dad" I turned around to see Jade leaning against the doorway.

In L.A.

Beck's Pov

"And CUT!" said the director. "That's a wrap". Then my phone rang with a text. "Ok I know we are out of high school but when was the last time you went on the slap" it was from André. "A few years ago. Why" I texted. "CHECK JADES PAGE NOW!" I read.

Jade West's Page

Looking at high school year book. Miss you Hollywood arts. The Drama, the singing, the dancing, the grub truck, friends… romances

Mood: missing

Comments

Cat: Awwww Jadey

Jade: Never call me that

Tori: still the same old Jade BTW how is Alexa

Jade: Great!

Romances, that's me. Alexa, that's my daughter. I HAVE to make things right!

In L.A.


	2. BECK!

In New York (Jade, Alexa, and Cat's apartment)

Jade's Pov

"Night sweetie" I said to Alexa then I kissed her forehead turned on her night light and left. "BYE JADEY!" yelled Cat. "CAT! Alexa is sleeping" whisper shouted "any ways have fun on your date" I said. "Are you sure you don't want to come Jason has a single friend he's cute!" she said. "No I'm sure I…I can't" I touched the necklace I got in high school Beck has-had a matching one. "Jade it's been 3 years!" she said. "Look just go have fun!" I snapped. Then she left. I turned on the TV. About an hour later there was a knock on the door. Who could that be Cat was coming home at 12:30 and even if she came home early she has a key? I opened the door. BECK! I was so excited I was about to invite him in then WAIT! Jade he broke your heart. "Hi" he said. I slammed the door in his face but he stopped it with his foot. "Jade can I come in" he said. "FINE" I said. I sat on the couch he sat next to me. "Why are you here' I asked. "I saw you update on the slap" he said. Shit! I didn't want him to see that. "And I miss you too". "I don't miss you" I said. "Yes you do" he mocked. I was about to kill him! I don't know what happened, but I kissed him Out of nowhere! We started to make-out. "Mommy?" a little voice said. "Lexi what are you doing out of bed" I said. "I had a nightmwere" she said. "is that her?" asked Beck. "NO I had another kid! Yes it's her" I told him. "Come hear baby" I said. She walked over I picked her up and placed her on my lap. "Want to tell me what it was about?" I asked. "Daddy came back and then he left again because he doesn't like me!" she sobbed she cried in my shoulder. "But that wouldn't happen daddy loves you!" I said. "Well I HATE him!" she cried. I looked at Beck. "I'm sorry" I mouthed. "It's ok" he mouthed back. "Who is that?" asked Alexa. "That's um that's a friend of mommy's from high school" I said. "You'll be seeing him a lot…I hope" I said. "Yeah you'll see me a lot" He replied. I was so happy. "Come on I'll tuck you in again" I said. She ran into her room. "You still want to be involved?" I asked. "More than anything" he replied. "Then help me tuck her in" I said.

Beck's Pov

"Goodnight baby" said Jade. Then she kissed her. "Mama sing me a song?" Alexa asked. "How about all 3 of us sing it together" Jade said. "What song" I asked

"Twinkle, twinkle little star!" Alexa exclaimed. "ok I'll point to you when it's your turn" Jade said.

Jade: Twinkle, twinkle little…

Alexa: Star

Me: how I wonder what you are

Jade: up above the world so high

Alexa: like a dimin in da sky

Me: twinkle, twinkle little star

Jade: how I wonder what you are

"Night sweetie" said Jade and we walked out of her room. Jade and I sat on the couch. "She has a lovely voice for a 3 year old" I said and it was true. "No duh!" said Jade as it was pretty obvious. "So are we together" I asked. "Do you want to?" she replied. "Yeah" I said. "Then yes we are" she said. "You know you're a fantastic mom" I said. "Why you thought I wasn't!" she whined. "Not me…Tori" I said "she told me you might abuse her". "WHAT! Does she really think I'm that much of a bitch!" she said "I mean I know how horrible child abuse IS I mean I was abused by my dad so I would NEVER do that!" she said. "Well good because I told her she was wrong" I said. We started to make out again. "Jadey I'm home" I heard.

Jade's Pov

Beck and I were making out when Cat came home we pulled apart. I was embarrassed.

Cat's Pov

"Jade I brought home some left over- BECK!" I said. OMG Beck was here yeah! I ran over and hugged him. "Hey Cat" he said. "Cat there is something I have to tell you" said Jade. Uh oh was she going to kill me because I said his name. "Beck and I are going out again!" she told me. "Yeah!" I screamed. "CAT! Alexa is sleeping!" snapped Jade. "Oh right sorry" I said.

**How did you like it? Review tell me what you want more of**

**More Bade**

**More Alexa**

**Bat and/or Cade friendship**

**Jealousy**

**Robbie, André, Tori**

**Thanks**

**-Superstar1030 **


	3. reunion

**Hi people were telling me they were confused so this chapter explains it all**

**On with the story**

Jade's Pov

"Cat please don't tell Alexa Beck is her dad" I said. "Why not" asked cat. "Today she told me she hated her dad do I'm not going to tell her for a while until this whole thing blows over" I said. "Okay, but Jade I'm confused why did you take Beck back so easily I thought you would put up fight" asked Cat. "I was going to but he was talking and I missed him. Then I looked into his brown eyes and I felt like I was in high school again! So I kissed and he kissed back" I replied. "Oh cat how was things with Jason" I asked. "I don't know, we have a spark anymore I think I'm going break up with him" said Cat. "Good" I replied. "Good? How is it good that I'm going to be single AGAIN while you have a boyfriend AGAIN just like high school" whined Cat. "Funny you mentioned high school" I said. Cat looked puzzled. "When was the last time you checked your email?" I asked. "a few days ago why" she said. "I'll tell you when Beck gets out of the bathroom" I said. Just on cue Beck came out and sat down next to me. "Beck when was the last time you checked your email" I asked. "Yesterday why?" he said. I took out my pear phone 4s** (ha-ha get it)** and read

"Dear Hollywood arts class of 2013,

Come to the 3 year reunion! Next weekend on Saturday at 6:00 see your old friends and your favorite teacher ME! There will be food and soda and Coconut milk. Also you can perform a song. See you there oh and I might give some drive by acting exercises.

- Sikowitz"

"And Cat I hear Robbie is single" I said

Beck's Pov

"Jade what about Alexa?" I asked. "She can come" Jade replied. "OOH we can all sing a song together!" exclaimed Cat. "Nah you know I'm not that into singing" I said. "Jadey we can sing one together!" she said. "DON'T call me Jadey!" said Jade. "Alright we won't call you that Jadelyn" I teased. "Don't call me that either Beckett" she snapped "but fine we can sing a song" she added.

**So what did you think? Review! How will everyone react when they meet Alexa? New chapter up REALLY soon.**

**-Superstar1030**


	4. The Video

At Hollywood Arts

Jade's Pov

Wow it's been so long since I've been here! We were in the Asphalt café. "André!" I yelled. "Hey Jade" he said. "André hi!" screamed Cat and gave him a hug. "Sup lil red" André said. "André this is Alexa, Alexa this mommy's friend André" I said. "Friend like Beck or friend like Auntie Cat" She replied. "Beck? She calls him-"started André. "Don't tell her!" I snapped. "Okay so I take it you and beck got back together" he said. "Yeah" I said. "Hey Beck" I said as he walked up with…VEGA! "Vega step away from Beck!" I said. I picked up Alexa and she rested her head on my shoulder. "Mama. Who is that?" Alexa asked. "That's…that's Vega" I said. "Vega? That's a silly name!" giggled Alexa.

Tori's Pov

Okay I have to admit it Alexa was cute. She was the perfect combination of Beck and Jade. She had Long Dark brown hair and Blue eyes. I though Jade would be a terrible mother, but she's not. I hate to ruin a family but to get Beck I must do what I must do. I was in charge of making the video/picture slide show of Hollywood arts. I found the security tape of Beck and me kissing from the second day AND plenty scenes from uptown downtown and put it in there. HA-HA. André and i were singing best friend's brother. Cat told me she and Jade were singing something from 13 the musical (**ha-ha get it?) **apparently when they were in 7th grade they did it on BROADWAY! "Now Cat Valentine and Jade west. Jade handed Alexa to Beck and she went up.

Jade's Pov

Cat and I were singing lamest place in the world from 13 and we sounded really good. "Every fake and freak every fool and clown since the Chippewa settled in this stupid town" sang I sang. "Let em laugh they won't keep me down with you by my side and it just got a little bit better" sand Cat. When the song ended I sat down with beck and Alexa a kissed Beck. Tori and some other people went then the slide show started. OMG she took every bad about me and put in this. _"Eat your pants" "you eat your pants WAIT!" "Sorry Jade the next letter wasss" "F I KNOW!" _no not this clip I feared what was going to happen next. "Cat hold Alexa" I said. _"I know what will make you feel better" "Jumping Jacks?" "Kiss me" "little weird let's do it"_ then they kissed I ran out of the Asphalt café and into the school. Ran into the janitor's closet sat down and started to cry.

**How did you like it? if you didn't get my 13 reference Liz Gillies and Ariana Grande (Jade and Cat) were both in that together not my best but the next chapter will be better LOTS more Bade.**

**-superstar1030**


	5. Not Again

Beck's Pov

GOD why did Tori always have to do this cant she see there is no future for us! Luckily I knew where Jade was. I knocked on the door before I came in. "GO AWAY!" she yelled. I wasn't going to take no for an answer. I came in…OH NO! In her hand were scissors, with blood on them. She had cut herself. "Jade!" I said "what happened you told me once you moved out away from your dad you STOPED cutting!" I continued. "Well I did but then after the break up me did ONLY A LITTLE. After I somewhat got over you I… I stopped again but then I saw that video and…" after that Jade started sobbing. "Come here" I held her tight then gave her a passionate kiss. "Come with me" I said. "I can't I'm too weak" she said. I picked her up and brought her into the bathroom. I cleaned up her wrist. We went back to watch the rest of the video.

Jade's Pov

"Hey baby" I said as I picked up Alexa. After the video I went to sit down with Alexa. "Hi Jade" said a familiar voice. I turned around. UGH! Sinjin was here. "WHAT!" I told him. "You look hot tonight" he said. "GO!" I said. He ran away. But I can't disagree I mean I do look hot. I tickled Alexa. She giggled it was so cute. I was kinda mad because I let Cat dress her so she was wearing pink. "Hey André can you watch Lexi" I asked. "Sure" he replied. I walked up to Beck. "Follow me" I said. We made our way to Tori. "YO VEGA!" I shouted. "Oh hi Beck…Jade" she looked fine but I could tell she was scared. "I know you made that video" Beck said. "Yeah did it make you change your mind about anything" she said her fingers crawling up Beck. My eyes got wide. "yes actually it did" Beck said. "WHAT!" I screamed. "Don't worry babe you'll like this" he whispered. "It made me realize that you're a Bitch. You know before I just didn't want to be boyfriend, but now I don't even want to be your friend!" he yelled something he rarely does. "I'm going to find Alexa" I said.

Beck's Pov

"Bu…but Beck I love you" cried Tori. "Well I love Jade" I said. "I don't believe you" she said. "Ok if I loved you, you would be the one with the child!" I yelled. "But why are you so mad" she asked. "Because you're stupid video make Jade start cutting AGAIN!" I screamed. Then Tori ran off crying. I went to find Jade. She will be so happy when she finds out I made Tori cry!

**Okay so Jade was a little ooc at times but I think it's pretty good. Please review! Thanks!**

**-Superstar1030**


	6. drive by acting

**Hi guys. Sorry it took so long to update I had this HUGE history exam this week also I was having some writers block So thanks for all the reviews! I have nothing wrong Tori I just thought I should make her cry. Sorry I forgot this the last couple of chapters**

**I Do NOT own victorious if it did there would be WAY more Bade**

Alexa's Pov

This school was so big I told mama that but she said it was because I was small. My mommy was getting a coffee. She loves Coffee she got me a cookie. I wasn't really sure what was happening during that movie Vega made but all I know it made mama sad. I hate Vega, but I'm not allowed to say Hate so I dislike her. I was in my mommy's arm's eating my cookie when the boy mommy yelled at earlier came up to us. "Jade anyways as I was saying you look great" he started. My mommy gave him one of her "looks" Auntie Cat calls it her evil eye of doom. "" he said REALLY fast. "Sinjin 1. You should know from high school asking ME out is a big no-no 2. I got back together with Beck 3. I have a daughter now so I don't want her around idiots like you!" she yelled at him. She yells a lot. I don't like it when she yells I get scared. I told Beck that and he said not to because Mommy loves me and she would never do any to scare me on purpose. A weird looking man who looked about 42 came up to mama and me. "Jade hello" he said. "Oh hey Sikowitz" She said. I hid behind mommy because this man was strange and I'm not allowed to talk to strangers. "Alexa come here" said my mom and picked me up. "Sikowitz this is my daughter Alexa, Alexa this is mommy's old teacher Sikowitz" she said. "AH hello Alexa" he said. "Hi" I said quietly. "So Jade she is Bec…" he started. "Don't tell her about you know who" mommy said. "Lord Valdamort ok" he said then walked away with a cocoanut. He was crazy.

Jade's Pov

Lane and Sikowitz came on the mic. And said "ok now we want all alumni to follow me and family members, friends, soccer balls to go with Lane". "Alexa Sweetie don't worry you will like Lane" I told her and handed her off to him. We all followed Sikowitz into his classroom it hasn't changed a bit. "Take your seats I suggest using a chair" said Sikowitz. Beck sat down and I sat down next to him put my legs on his lap and rested my head on his shoulder. It felt like high school again. " Tori Jade come up here on by acting challenge Tori you are a girl who did something really mean to Jade and Jade you are a person who Tori did something mean to" he said. "Any more detail?" I asked. "Go!" he shouted.

Me: HOW COULD YOU!  
>Tori: are you really that stupid?<p>

Me: WHAT did you just call me, Bitch

Tori: better watch you langue remember you're a mother now, ha a mom like you could raise up anything but a SLUT!

Me: NEVER talk about Alexa like that and that is not an excuse for that stupid video!

Tori: WHY! Beck should be with someone who is kind to him not a Witch!

My eyes got big with anger

Me: You better watch yourself Vega and I AM nice to Beck!

I threatened.

Me: right we wouldn't want you cutting again.

How did she know?

Me: YOU TOLD HER! BECK! How could you I knew taking you back was a mistake

Then I ran out of the room

**So how did you like Alexa's Pov should I do more of her or just the regular characters? Please review. I will try to update this weekend because school is really busy this week. Thanks**

**-Superstar1030**


	7. Confessions

**I do NOT own victorious if I did this would not be fanfiction it would be real which means that it would NOT be a kids show anymore**

Cat's Pov

OH NO! Jade was cutting again! I knew she cut but I was so sure she stopped. Beck and I chased after her. She was in the janitor's closet. I opened the door I walked in beck followed me. "Jadey?" I asked. "WHAT" she snapped. "We have to talk" I said. "Fine but get him out of here first" She pointed to Beck. "Beck can I talk to her alone" I asked. He nodded, left and closed the door behind him. We talked and she spilled her guts to me it went a little like this.

Me: You're cutting again?

Jade: Maybe

Me: How long?

Jade: after I graduated and Beck left a couple of months then I stopped then again tonight

Me: Jade you can't do this please don't it scares me and if Alexa ever finds out it will kill her

Jade: she doesn't have to know

Me: What happens if it gets really bad? What if you have to go to rehab…? OR DIE! What should I tell her then huh?

Jade: stop

Me: No! I've been your best friend since we were 5! I've been watching you get beaten by your dad since we were 6! I watched you hurt your SELF since we were 10! I know you had a hard life so have I but this is not the answer!

Jade: HOW DO YOU KNOW! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT ITS LIKE! Having every girl flirt with your boyfriend and he does nothing about it! Never getting the lead in ANYTHING because of the stupid new girl who is in love with your boyfriend! Getting pregnant at 18! Finding out the father of your child is cheating on you from some magazine! BEING ME!

Then she burst into tears. With that Beck ran into the room. "JADE!" he screamed. Then he hugged her. "BABE I had no idea that's how you felt" he confessed. "GET OUT!" she screamed. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FALT! YOU let every girl flirt with you. YOU let Vega fall in love with you, YOU knocked me up, and YOU cheated on me" she yelled. I heard little sniffled. "Mommy don't be sad" I turned around Alexa. Jade got up and took Alexa with her. "Where are you going" asked Beck. "I'm taking MY daughter and going home!" she said took Alexa and stormed out of Hollywood arts.

**OOH Drama. Sorry for not updating for a while. Also I was having some writers block. I'm writing like 5 different Bade fic's right now so it's hard keeping track. I'm writing 2 victorious, 13 crossovers so I'm busy with that too. If you have ANY idea's please help I have no idea what to do next. Thanks**

**-Lucy **


	8. The End

**I do not own victorious sadly **

Two Weeks later

Jades Pov

"Okay tomorrow is opening night so get some rest and see you tomorrow" said Sophia Michelle. Cat, Alexa, Andre, and Robbie were coming to the show tomorrow. I was super excited. I went home to get a good nights rest but when I got there cat was on the phone.

Cat's Pov

"yes, YES she doesn't know… Beck! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN! Alright yeah" I was on the phone with beck then the door slammed shut. "yeah she is home got to go bye" I hung up the phone. "Who was that" Jade asked. "OH just um Andre he is really excited to see your show!" I lied. "ok where is Alexa?" she asked. "in her room" I answered. "What is she doing" Jade said. "Don't go in there as I blocked the door way "I mean I think she is making you a present" I said. "OH! Ok hey guess what" she said. "What" I said. "I talked to Robbie and…HE STILL LIKES YOU!" she told me. "REALLY!" I was so happy. Robbie was a great guy I finally had a great guy. Wait now I have a boyfriend again and Jade doesn't again. I hope Becks plan works.

Friday night the opening show

Alexa's Pov

The Jacobs Theater was HUGE! My mommy already preformed there when she was littler with auntie Cat in 13 but now she was in a new show. Beck! Yeah he was here to surprise mommy! I sat on his lap for the show because I couldn't see. The lights dimmed and the show started. My mommy was really good.

Beck's Pov

Jade was so good. She was always great but tonight she was… wow. She sang her heart out. Man the girl has LUNGS! I was so proud of her I just hope she will take me back after I told Tori about the cutting. The show was over and we all went back stage to congratulate her.

Jade's Pov

Opening night went great the show was a success! I went up to Andre and we hugged same with Robbie and Cat. I picked up Alexa. "Hey there baby did you like the show" I asked her. "Yeah mama was great!" she exclaimed. "Thank you" I replied. "What about you guys did you guys…Beck" I put Alexa down and walked towards him they left us alone. "What are you doing here" I asked coldly. "I came to see you" he replied. "Yeah well you saw me bye" I said. "No Jade please" he started. "no not again I already gave you another chance it's too late now" I said. "Jade you need me, Alexa needs me… I need you" oh my god. I wanted to take him back but I wanted to make him fight for it. "no" I simply said. "fine but come with me" he pulled me into a room with two chairs and a screen. We sat down and the film started.

_Tori: Andre, Cat, Beck…and Jade yeah you_

_Beck and Jade: (long deep kiss)_

_Sikawitz: Jade kiss your boyfriend on your own time_

_Me: oh I will_

_NEXT SCENE_

_-I'm Beck-_

_-I'm his girlfriend who makes him ridiculously lucky-_

_NEXT SCENE_

_-Tell me something you like-_

_-Like or love-_

_-Love-_

_-You-_

_-Aww-_

_Make out_

_NEXT SCENE  
>Beck standing alone in the street<em>

_-I LOVE YOU JADE WEST-_

The video ended I was in tears. I stood up and hugged him. "You know what" I asked him. "What" he responded? "I've missed you".

**OKAY the story is over AWWWWWWW. I want to keep going but **

**Writers block **

**I'm in the middle of like 4 other story**

**I'm going to write a sequel to this after I finish another one of my stories. Thank you for all the reviews and support!**

**-Lucy**


End file.
